With the increasing costs of petroleum products, it becomes even more prudent to perform routine maintenance chores involving the addition of petroleum substances within an automobile by one's self. To this end, it is well known that the price of oil for an automobile engine is approximately twice as expensive when bought at a gas station as when bought at a discount store, but fewer people resort to saving money in this area because of the mess associated with putting the oil within the engine, which traditionally would take the form of pouring the oil into a funnel which thereafter enters the engine through the valve cover. Clearly, after such an operation, the funnel or similar mechanism has been contaminated and must be cleaned if it is to be allowed to be kept in a convenient spot such as an area in the car where oil drippage would be highly undesireable.
Various devices have been known to exist in the prior art which could define a can spout, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. reflect the state of the art as it is known by applicant: 2,613,851 DuBois, 3,964,640 Laughlin.
Neither of these references either from a cursory or a detailed examination provide the structure or benefit attendant with the structure according to the present invention, and therefor any similarities that they share with the instant application appear to be merely coincidental.